The Witchy Ways in Mount Olympus
by CookieMagic21
Summary: A prophecy has been made on the waking of Harry Potter(-Black)'s birth talking about him and a daughter of two powerful gods, Hermes and Artemis, saying that they both will change the Wizarding, Mortals/Muggles and Immortal Worlds for the better. Are they up to the challenge? AN: I am not J.K Rowling nor am I Rick Riordan!
1. Andromeda Barrault is Born!

**AN_1: I cannot believe I haven't wrote or even updated stories in such a long time! This has one reason and that reason is that in England, I am in the GCSE year or in America, Sophomore year, I believe and the GCSEs are equal to the APs in the USA. Since Exam Season is over, I have more time to write and post more fanfics. After that explanation that I probably bored you with, I am going to shut up now and let you read this story!**

* * *

The scene still echoed through his brain even after being told a few hours ago. She arrived in his room with a pale face. Hermes asked what was wrong and she spoke the words he dreaded from his secret lover: "I'm pregnant." The words kept echoing in his mind.

He made an immortal pregnant- a goddess pregnant. But to make matters worse, he made one of the virgin goddesses pregnant: Artemis. The only good thing which comes from this is that there will be a new god or goddess birthed in more than several aeons.

But the several bad things will overweight the good if anyone will find out: Zeus would probably make the child live with Calypso in Ogygia if the newborn was a girl (if Zeus feels nice) or kill it if the newborn is a boy or a girl. Hera, Zeus' wife would probably make the child's life a misery if she found out. However, not all gods would treat the soon-to-be-born god or goddess like a menace. For example, Apollo would drive his niece/nephew out in the sun chariot every day. Aphrodite would make the new god/goddess a heartthrob so all mortal men or women fall for them. Hecate, Artemis' friend, would gift her so only good would only come to them. But, thankfully, they wouldn't have to wait that long as a goddess' pregnancy lasts for about 2-3 weeks and Hermes would have to wait for a week for his newborn son or daughter. He would like a daughter as he got a mortal woman, Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black, pregnant and birthed a boy named Regulus Cygnus Black 2 years previously before she married her husband and said husband blood-adopted Regulus so his surname was 'Black-Lestrange' instead of just 'Black'.

* * *

4 days later, Hermes now knows that his new child would be a girl. Yes, the new addition to the Olympian family would be a goddess. Perhaps, she would be the 13th Olympian as the representative of the 3rd generation gods and goddesses.

So far, not many people know about the scandalous affair between Hermes and Artemis. For example, Apollo knows that Hermes impregnated a virgin goddess, much less Apollo's own younger twin sister. Hermes only knows this because Apollo approached him to ask if he could drive his niece around in his sun chariot shortly finding out himself. Another person who found out was Aphrodite as she was the one who diagnosed Artemis and told her she was pregnant. Aphrodite then gave the now-known goddess the 'lover's curse' which makes both immortal and mortal men fall for her expect those she sees as family. The only other person who found out was Poseidon, the couple's uncle, and he only knows because he was walking past Hermes' bedroom when Artemis told him she was pregnant.

All three suggested ways so that Zeus wouldn't kill the new goddess, one of which was that the expecting couple would send the child to one of Hermes' older children's houses. Hermes and Artemis both knew that it was the better option and Artemis told her lover, Hermes, that they could send their daughter to the mortal world to their daughter's older half-sister, Persephone Hermione Selena Danielle Barrault nee Luchesis and her nephew (through her aunt/sister, Aphrodite), Robin Daniel Eros Michael Barrault. The couple is part of the Wizarding World which Hecate created many aeons ago. As far as Hermes knows, the couple has 3 children with Xander Mason Aries Apollo Barrault being the eldest then the next child was born nearly a year later that was called Jasper Lynn Hermes Lysander Barrault then, lastly, a year later their youngest brother was born called Kale Jean Poseidon Hades Barrault. When Hermes was last Iris-messaging his witch-demigod daughter, Jean revealed she can't have children again after having 3 children back-to-back had permanently damaged her uterus.

Hermes and Artemis both knew that it was the right thing to do. After all, their future daughter would be living with her older sister by 20 years and her brother-in-law/cousin. However, even though all the hours covering both Hermes' and Artemis' internal sombre through the Summer Solace Meeting of 1978, Poseidon knew that both Hermes and Artemis would terribly miss their first child together. So, after the meeting, he told them to wrap a seashell beaded bracelet around any wrist and around their own wrist so they could mentally talk to one another when their daughter turns 5 years old after Persephone and Robin Montgomery told their sister (or sister-in-law/ cousin) the meaning of the necklace and they Iris-message the couple. Poseidon dropped it into an organza bag and placed said bag in Hermes' tanned hand and walked away.

* * *

Hermes entered Artemis' tent for their nightly chat while her Huntresses were sleeping. Hermes knew that Artemis was special and ,eventually, he wished to marry her with Zeus' permission and he knew that that permission would never happen.

His girlfriend laid her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in. In her 5'6'' figure, his head rested on her crown. Her hair smelled of strawberries and lavender, the combination was a smell which he loves.

"Artie, I think we should come up some names for our daughter," Hermes murmured after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah we should," Artemis spoke, her words mumbled into his teal t-shirt. She tilted her head and looked at her lover, her silvery yellow eyes locked into his blue eyes. "We could name her Andromeda. Andromeda Olympian."

"We could name her Hermione, after all, she is my...our daughter" A sudden click roused in his head. "I know! We can call her 'Andromeda Hermione Merope Olympian' with 'Hermione' as her middle name so both of the names we chose are used."

"I love it!" Artemis said,"Since when did you become so smart?"

"Love, you wound me! I just have good influences like you, for example." Hermes said and winked at her before caressing her 6 month pregnant belly despite it been 6 days since their baby being conceived. At his words, Artemis blushed adorably.

"You are such a charmer Hermes," Artemis spoke after she got her blush under control.

"Only to you," Hermes said before he tilted his head down and captured her lips into a sweet and tender kiss.

When they pulled away from their kiss, Hermes felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and it sprouted into a 3-footed-long wooded staff with dove wings sprouting out on the top with the 2 snakes,George and Martha, coiled together around the middle. There in his hand was his caduceus.

"_Hey Romeo, hate to spoil your fun with your lady friend but there is call from Poseidon_," George spoke sarcastically.

"_George!_" Martha scolded. "_But really, there is a urgent call from Poseidon on the line."_

Hermes sighed before he kissed his lover on her lips before saying the words that will forever change their relationship from that point: '_I love you._' He spoke the word which enabled his converse sandals to sprout out wings,'_Maia_', and flew to the nearest forest from which his lover's Huntresses decided to put up camp. He answered the call from Poseidon and looked at the tent where his girlfriend was from where he was on the outskirts of the forest.

"Hello." Hermes spoke into the caduceus which he turned into a Samsung Galaxy S3 which was way ahead of the year which they currently live in, 1978.

"Hey Hermes! I was wondering if you can send a message for me to Hades about the affairs involving himself and me. I am sending a letter to you through George and, by the way, it is confidential. Can you do that?" Poseidon told Hermes and, true to his words, George spat out a letter which had the name '_Hades_' clearly seen in black calligraphy.

"Yeah sure," Hermes responded and ended the call. He sighed and flew to the Underworld and gave the letter to Hades and flew back to in his room in the 600th floor of the Empire State Building and as he fell asleep, he heard the faint sounds of George saying to Martha something like '_he is smitten for her._' He smiled and fell asleep imaging the auburn haired goddess sleeping with him and his arms wrapping around her pregnant waist which can only be seen if the couple tells any one.

* * *

Hermes shouldn't be panicking...shouldn't he? After all, Artemis is giving birth to their first daughter and the newest goddess birthed to any god in over a millennium, much less had been for an Olympian god having a child with another Olympian god. He was there, standing next to Artemis while she pushed the newest goddess out of her. Her screams echoed throughout her bedroom while Hecate was telling her to push. All the God of Travellers could do was to wait, wait for his new daughter to be birthed- the newest goddess to be born. As Hermes felt the grip which was bestowed on his right hand tightened, he prayed for the child to be born. He prayed and prayed until he heard the deafening cry of a newborn goddess.

Hermes looked at his secret lover and saw her silvery yellow eyes turn watery at the sight of her child. The new goddess was born on the 29th August 1978 and the newest addition to the Olympian family. 'Andromeda Hermione Merope Olympian' was her name and her realms she controlled were undecided by were most likely to be cunning, knowledge and stars.

Hermes suddenly remembered to put on the seashell beaded bracelet, which was still in it's organza bag, and placed it in his daughter's blanket.

"Artie, I am going to Persephone's house to give Hermione to her. Okay?" Hermes said and comforted Artemis as she cried on his shoulder while muttering 'I don't want our baby to go away' and something like 'fuck you, Zeus'. He kissed Artemis on the cheek before he put on his golden-winged shoes on and flew to the Montgomery household in London, which was his next criteria.

* * *

While Artemis was giving birth, Persephone Barrault was sitting in the living room and was reading 'Little Women' for the twelve time on the sofa with her legs dangling off the armrest.

"Hey beautiful," a husky voice which belonged to her husband, Robin.

"Hey yourself," Persephone murmured while blushing adorably at his gaze. She tilted her neck and kissed her husband of 4 years.

"I love you" Robin stated and gently tugged his wife's ear lobe which caused her to moan quietly.

"I love you too," Persephone muttered while Robin caressed her flat stomach.

"Of course you do, I gave you 3 beautiful children," Robin said cheekily before winking at her. She giggled at his statement before she asked her husband to make dinner as it was his turn. She sighed and went back to reading her book after going into their bedroom.

* * *

After a few minutes, the couple both heard the sounds of Hermes , Persephone's father, flying into their house. Persephone paused before she _Accio_-ed her bookmark which her half brother, Keiron, gave for her most recent birthday on the 15th December for her 23rd birthday.

While the couple were finding pyjamas and putting them on, Hermes murmured the Memory charm so his daughter and son-in-law's friends and family so they won't suspect how the couple got a new baby.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Persephone asked before seeing her new baby sister sleeping soundlessly in her father's arms.

"Sweetie, meet your new sister," Hermes said and Persephone squealed quietly, careful to not wake up her own children and her baby sister.

"What is going on?" A voice, which was most certainly Robin, asked while having his phoenix wand out, ready. His question was soon answered when Jean turned around with a little bundle of joy, wrapped in a pink blanket wrapped around it, in her arms. "Who is this cutie?"

"Her name is Andromeda Hermione Merope Olympian and is mine and Artemis' daughter and there is two middle names," Hermes replied while resisting to roll his eyes at the sight of his son-in-law's face practically melting away at the sight of his new sister-in-law's tiny left hand wrapping around his littlest finger and him muttering under his breath 'Such a long name for someone so small'. "Percy, remember that time I Iris-messaged you about big favour last night?"

"Yes," Persephone replied with and suddenly she realised what the big favour was. "Do you mean that I have to look after my little sister because of Grandfather Zeus?"

"Yes, Jean. I know that looking after 4 children will be such a difficult task but you're capable just like your mother was raising you and your older brother." Hermes pointed at the necklace which was in its organza bag. "Give the bracelet in the bag when she is roughly around 5 years old. I placed a rune on the bag which makes it appear on her 5th birthday along with a note explaining what it does which is, by the way, allowing her to communicate with me and her mother in her mind. To make it appear to say 'Happy 5th Birthday, Hermione!' and it will come onto her hands. You can give her a magical adoption so no one can suspect her identity and I placed an Memory charm on everyone you both know so they won't suspect anything." Hermes explained.

"Thanks, Father/ Hermes," The couple both said simultaneously which make the couple in question to giggle.

"You're welcome. Look after her you two.I will see you both at Christmas." Hermes said once the couple stopped giggling and flew out to comfort Artemis and, potentially, make love to her.

* * *

It was the next day, 30th August 1978 and Persephone and Robin along with their children went to Gringotts to blood adopt Andromeda. So far the only looks which newborn Andromeda resembled of the Barraults were the pale complexion which Persephone and Andromeda's 3 nephews had and the mood-changing eyes which she surprisingly showed when Xander first held his aunt and her eyes, which were open at the time, turned from their traditional black-brown eyes to an orange-like colour which made Xander smile. This quality is a thing which Artemis (and her twin-brother) only posses as they inherited it from Leto, their mother, and it seems to be passed down to Artemis' daughter and some of Apollo's children as well.

They were at the front counter of Gringotts.

"Hello, how many I help you?" The goblin asked.

"I would like to magic-adopt my sister please," Persephone told the front desk goblin and the goblin raised its nonexistence eyebrow as if asking 'why would you?' "Allow me to explain. My father is Hermes and he broke his oath of not to have sex with a goddess and my half-sister's mother, Artemis, broke her maiden oath. So they both asked me and my husband to look after my sister so my Grandfather, Zeus, would not find out as they might kill my baby sister." She explained it in a quiet voice as Gringotts is the only business in Wizarding England knows that Mythology exists and she can't risk anyone finding out.

After all, like the stanza, this is engraved into the silver door at the entrance, said:

_'Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there.'_

This would mean that Persephone would risk her half-sibling's life if they are either witches or wizards.

"Yes, yes, of course. Take a seat and I will call you up once Griphook is ready to do the magic-adoption." The goblin told the family of 5 which will soon to turn into a family of 6.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Griphook called them in and the family soon arrived into a room with meek colours.

"Take a seat, Mr and Mrs Barrault. Now I understand that you would like to blood adopt your half-sister in concern of her safety if her grandfather Zeus found out of her existence, is that right Mrs Barrault?" Seeing a nod from said person, the goblin named Griphook carried on. "Right, do either of you know of what Hermes and Artemis named her." Both Robin and Jean's faces only showed a surprised look. "I felt she had only godly inheritance and Artemis' power is in her."

"My father-in-law named her 'Andromeda Hermione Merope Olympian', Griphook," Robin spoke before releasing that he called the goblin by his given name not 'sir'. "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that." Robin apologised to the older goblin.

"I don't mind being called that by my customers. I find that if we goblins have a good relationship with wizards, then you magical folk could be calling us by our given names. I like you both already, you both are such kind spirits which is so hard to find in your people. We are getting off topic. For you, Mr and Mrs Barrault, to be Miss Andromeda's guardians, you would have to repeat this ritual while holding on one of Miss Hermione's hands... Now repeat after me: '_Ut suscitet te promitto atque Olympio abnuit Merope nefas Andromedae fuerat Hermiones, ut officium meum, ut magicis sui parentis nascuntur _(I promise to raise and help Andromeda Hermione Merope Olympian as my duty as her magical adoptive parent)'"

When the couple repeated the Latin ritual, they felt their magic surging into baby Andromeda and some of their red blood cells leaving their body and transferring their mortal DNA so it can be programmed inside young Andromeda.

When the ritual was done, the young couple felt weak and tried. When they both opened their own eyes, they both saw the 2-day-old baby have both her birth parents' looks as well as the Barraults' looks.

While the ritual was being spoken, Kale, Xander and Jasper were all sucking greedily onto the nipple of their own baby bottle which was filled of either Baby Formula as Persephone can't produce enough breast milk or 100% apple juice which was watered down.

"Due to the ritual changing most of her mortal DNA for her mortal disguise, she still has her Godly inheritance and powers from both Artemis and Hermes. So, now that is sorted, what would you like to call her, Mr and Mrs Barrault?" Griphook asked.

The couple turned to each other and seemed to have mind conversion, like all couples who are soul-bonded, and turned to have a silent argument.

"We would like to call her 'Andromeda Hermione Luna Merope Barrault'. By the way, since you let us call you by your given name, you have our permission to call us by our first names." Robin told Griphook.

"I will of course do that, Mr Bar-...Err...Robin. Let me just write both names on the adoptive certificate and for you two to sign with a blood quill and for young Andromeda to place her hand on the parchment." Griphook told them and once Jean gently placed Hermione's chubby right hand onto the parchment.

"Congratulations, Persephone and Robin, you have both adopted Miss 'Andromeda Hermione Luna Merope Barrault' on 20th August 1978. Have a nice day and I hope you visit again soon."

**AN_2: Hiya! I just want to let you to know that I like reviews! Bye!**


	2. Hadrian 'Harry' Potter-Black's Origins

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of things to do as I have a life! Due to this, this chapter is long and over 5k! BTW, I had to make James and Lily half-siblings for a reason and so Harry and Hermione are going to cousins. I know it changes the original story line but it had to be done. **

**Anyway cue the story!**

* * *

James Potter is a known heartthrob of the Hogwarts Class 1979 for both males and females. With his messy, jet-black hair and irresistible hazel brown eyes, he is one of the most desirable males of that year. But, unfortunately, for the females, James Potter came out and spoke out his true sexual preference (he is gay) to everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room one night in May in his 6th year by standing on the table. Both witches and wizards were surprised were, of course, surprised by that especially when Lily Evans stated 'way ago, little brother!' which shocked the residents of Gryffindor even further.

Not many knew that Lilly Evans was the older half-sister of James Potter due to Fleamont Potter and Renee Dresden (nee Evans) was in an unhappy relationship with their respective significant other. For Fleamont, it was because he and Euphemia Potter (nee Sayre) were betrothed despite Fleamont hating Euphemia but Euphemia liked Fleamont. But for Renee, it was a different story. Renee married her husband, Fiarello, out of love but after their honeymoon, Fiarello started drinking and shagging any woman he saw is worthy of him and it resulted in Fiarello conceiving Petunia Willow Howell-Dresden with some random Muggle, Willow Holly Howell. Fleamont and Renee both met in Hogwarts, with Fleamont as a 2nd year and Renee as a 1st year, both in Gryffindor and Fleamont as her mentor. Both Renee and Fleamont liked each other and stolen kisses from each other and kept their relationship status with each other as 'friends with benefits' in school. One night after Fleamont Potter's 37th birthday, he went to Renee's house to talk and, after a few drinks, shagged which resulted in the concievement of Lillian 'Lily' Renee Artemis Evans on March 30th 1959 and Lily was born on the 30th January 1960. Soon, after Euphemia spiked her husband's drink so it contained Amortentia keyed herself which would last for an hour but it ended while they were having sex and seconds just before he released himself in her so when James Fleamont Charles Alastor Potter was born on 27th March 1960, he is still capable of love. The reason why both Lily and James know is when both of them were 3 and Renee, Lily's mother, got murdered by Lily's stepfather and the police found her will which stated '_if I die, Lillian Renee Artemis Evans shall go to her biological father, Fleamont Charlus Henry Albus Potter, and he has my permission to use our daughter's trust vault for her private tuition. If her father is unable to, Petunia Willow Howell-Dresden, my stepdaughter, could go to her biological aunt's house, Hope Hayley Lupin nee Howell_' and so she went to live with her father, stepmother and younger half-brother or in Petunia's case, to her aunt and uncle's house to live and be raised with Remus Lupin. Though Lily was a consequence on her husband's affair, Euphemia Potter still loved Lily as if she was her daughter.

But what shocked all of the different years in the Gryffindor Common Room more was when James jumped down from the table and pulled Sirius Black close to him and murmur in his ear.

"I think we should tell everyone about our relationship," James muttered and discreetly weaved his right hand into Sirius' left hand.

"Only if you're fine with it," Remus spoke huskily into his lover's ear before continuing a bit louder and facing the room." I, Sirius Orion Alphard Cygnus Black III, am proud to say that I am dating one James Fleamont Charlus Alastor Potter for a year!" When he finished speaking Sirius pulled his now not-so-secret boyfriend in his arms and captured his lips into a kiss of great passion. An echo of 'awww!' through the room by the females and males of the older Gryffindors and the younger lions covered their eyes and said 'ew.' When the couple in question pulled apart, they sat on a couch nearest to them and sat down. James placed his head on his boyfriend's lap so he could look up to his lover while Sirius played with his jet-black hair.

"Sei l'uoma dei miei sogni Jamie," Sirius muttered seductively so only James can hear it. James blushed since he learned Italian since it was required that a Potter (by birth) should know the following languages along with English: French, Spanish, Italian, German, Latin and Greek; before Hogwarts. (You're the man of my dreams-Italian)

"Always such a charmer, mi amor" James stated knowing Sirius would know he called him 'love' in Spanish. Sirius smirked amorously and tilted James' head up and captured his lips into his own.

"Oh my God, Jamie, come here!" A voice which belonged to James' half-sister shouted which interrupted their musing the couple knew that if Lily called James by his pet name, it is good news.

James went over to Lily, who was sitting on the couch in the middle of the common room and saw her with a letter in her dainty hands and an unopened package in her lap.

"What is it, Lils?" James asked as he sat next to his sister and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Read the letter which Father sent us," Lily said with the Potter grin on her face, her red locks sparkling in the light, and passed the letter in question in his awaiting hands.

James opened the letter and recognised the masculine handwriting and read the letter. It stated:

"_Dear Lily and James,_

_How are you both? I certainly hope you both don't team up and, Merlin forbid, prank. With your book smarts, Lily, and your prank skills, James, I feel so sorry for Hogwarts if you both team up._

_Now, the reason I am writing to you both is to tell you that the Federation of Child Heritage finally agreed to change your, Lily's, surname from 'Evans' to 'Potter' so you two can control both Potter and Peverall seats when me and your step-/mother die with you, Lily, being Heiress Peverall and you, James, being Heir Potter along with both of you being the Heir/-ess Gryffindor, Slytherin, Le Fay and Emrys but when you both children, they will still inherit all of titles along with any titles your husbands have (yes James, your mother and I both know that you are gay) But when the time comes, Lily will inherit the titles of Lady Peverall, Slytherin and Emrys and James will inherit the titles of Lord Potter, Gryffindor and Le Fay-this is explained in our wills._

_You two might have noticed that I have included a package in this Owl and it contains two mirrors. The mirror with lilies engraved into its silver metal with a pink garnet on top of the handle is, obviously, Lily's and the one with a massive Stag engraved on the golden back with a teal aquamarine on top of the handle is James'. The mirrors are enchanted to allow you two communicate to each other and to other Potters by birth such as me or your uncle Charles and his daughter Faith. We Potters made this mirrors which are personalised as a present for reaching to our NEWT years as a tradition for generations; the mirrors has many enchantments so you cannot lose it. They are traditionally personalised to their animagus form, something to do with their name or something to do with their talents such as mine is has the Fleamont Family Crest on the back of mine, Faith has a potions bottle due to her talent in Potions when she went to Beauxbatons. The mirrors have spells which allow you to enlarge it and shrink it by saying 'semper fidelis' –our family motto meaning always faithful. To activate it, you say the name of the person you want to talk to and their face will appear._

_Your step-/mother and I love you both equally and don't you ever forget it. Whenever you two have any questions, use the mirror._

_Love from,_

_Your Father, Fleamont C.H.A Potter"_

"Lily Potter, future Lady to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverall, Slytherin and Emrys... It has a nice ring to it," James said bemused and saw that Lily opened the package and took out their mirrors and placed James' on his lap.

"So does James Potter, future Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Gryffindor and Le Fay. Listen, Jamie, I want to talk to you privately. Perhaps with the mirrors when we go to bed? It is very important," Lily said, her emerald green eyes lacked its usual sparkle of energy but seemed to have a sparkle of the solemn element to it.

"Sure Lils, tonight?" James asked. With a nod of conferment, James gave a brotherly kiss on her cheek and walked to his friends (Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew- 5th Year, Fabian and Gideon Prewett- 6th Year) and lover.

"What did Lills want? Is that a mirror?" Remus asked and his eyes widened when he saw a stag engraved into the back of the golden mirror. "Does your father know about your animagus form?"

"Lily wanted to show me a letter which our Father sent us and it stated that Lily's surname has legally changed from 'Evans' to 'Potter' now. Our father also sent me and Lily a mirror each as it is tradition to give a Potter a mirror in their first year in NEWT level. It has enchantments which allow us to shrink and enlarge when we say the family motto. The mirrors are personalised to the giver so I am assuming my father knows I am an animagus." James said while looking at the mirror and muttering the family motto and pocketed it. He smirked while he looked at Remus and said "Does that answer your questions, Moony?"

He saw Remus nodding his head but soon he saw Fabian's grey eyes are drifting away to, more specifically, Lily Potter. James knew that his older half-sister is heartthrob much like himself but for a different reason. Lily has sinful dark red locks which, that day, was plaited into a messy fishtail and a few ringlets framed her face and her emerald green eyes sparkled in the dim light as she laughed with her friends at the other side of the common room. The Potters are known for their aristocratic looks and Lily and he were no different. James saw Lily occasionally blush when she and Fabian look at each other. Perhaps she has a crush on Fabian? Even if James would not know if Lily really had a crush on Fabian, he certainly knew that his best friend had a crush on his older half-sister. If possible, Fabian's crush increased after the International Duelling Competition (which is only for 15-18) back in March of that year. Lily, being a gifted duellist, attends a Duelling Club every year in the summer, since their first year at Hogwarts, and she fought in the finals and beat her friend from the Duelling Club (Viktor Semyonov) which made Hogwarts win the Cup.

"Fabian you are staring again," Peter said discreetly and waved his left hand in front of Fabian's face.

"You should really ask her out soon or other blokes will," Gideon told his younger twin brother while patting his brother's left leg.

"It is not like I would ever have a chance. She is pretty, beautiful even...an amazing duellist...intelligent and I am just average," Fabian told the others miserably and his friends exchanged glances.

"Fab, you are not average. You have 10 OWLs which are all Os, you were in the semi-finals of the Duelling Competition and even I can admit that you have grown into a handsome chap." Remus said encouragingly.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Sirius said while wiping invisible tears out of his eyes with his finger.

"You already reserved a table at The Three Broomsticks for 2 and if I know my half-sister, I know for a fact she likes you." James said.

"Now get over there and ask her out!" Gideon exclaimed and pushed Fabian in the direction of Lily. "We are right behind you!"

He walked to the direction of Lily and glanced over his shoulder to see his friends encouraging him with thumbs up before taking a quiet deep breath and cleared his throat when he was of hearing radius.

"Um... can I speak to you in private, Lily?" Fabian asked flustered and he was sure that you wouldn't be able to see his hair line.

"Sure," Lily said while she heard her friends giggling as Fabian guided her away her friends.

"What is it?" Lily spoke but not in a tone of annoyance but merely of pure curiosity.

"Um...I was wondering if you would liketogotoHogsmeadewithmetomorrow." Fabian asked while blushing when he realised he jumbled up his words.

"I didn't quite hear that sweetheart," Lily said while giggling in a cute way.

"I said 'would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?'" Fabian said while his blushing increased when Lily said 'sweetheart'.

"What like a date?" Lily asked while blushing herself at the idea of going to Hogsmeade with her crush alone.

"Yeah...if that is cool with you," Fabian stated while nervously rubbing his neck.

"Of course I will, silly!" Lily said while grinning and went up on her toes and kissed his left check before going to her friends with a broad grin on her face. Following her example, Fabian went to his friends with a grin on his face.

"From that grin, I am assuming she said yes?" James asked with a knowing look. When the group saw Fabian nodding his head, James ran up to the 5th Year Boy's dorms and brought a bottle of Firewhiskey and 6 cups down.

"Let's give a toast to the newest couple of Hogwarts!" James said after he poured everyone a cup of the well-known alcohol and brought his own cup in the middle of their makeshift circle. Soon all of them brought their cups towards the middle and they all bumped their cups together in unison while saying 'Cheers!' and downing their own cups while ignoring the burning of their throats. They made it a tradition to do that ever since they all met on the Hogwarts Express and something big happens such as a prank gone well or a member has a new girlfriend or boyfriend but before James turned 14, it was Butterbeer instead of Firewhiskey. The last time they did this for the pranking section was last week was when the group pulled a prank on the Hufflepuffs so they would insult everyone minus themselves for 24 hours. The last time they did this for the dating option was when Remus asked out his long time crush Severna Snape 3 months ago. Even though she was a Slytherin, the Marauders and the Prewett twins knew that Remus liked her for a long time and that Lily was her friend ever since they met in Diagon Alley at age 5.

After talking about which team might win the British and Irish Quidditch League, the boys saw a paper bird flying toward James saying that Lily would use the mirror at 10pm to discuss. He wrote his reply and made an origami bird before muttering a spell (_vivi salvus_) so it came alive and saw it flying to Lily.

* * *

10 o'clock soon came and James in his pyjamas said his half-sister's name and saw her freckled face inside the mirror.

"Lils, what did you want to talk about?" James asked.

"You know before I was sent to live with you, I mainly lived with my mother and grandparents?" Lily spoke while holding a blanket which her grandmother made for her before she went to Hogwarts for her first year.

"Yeah, but you still visit your grandparents for at a week before you go Duelling Club." James said with concern in his eyes when he saw Lily's emerald-green eyes showed sadness.

"I found out that yesterday my grandmother and grandfather died and that they left me everything. When I last saw them they seemed fine but it turned out they have been terminally ill since we started our 5th Year!" Lily said and when she finished, he saw tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Lily, I don't know what to tell you but to go to the will hearing and when they are buried to visit them on their birthdays and Christmas. But the thing that you should now is that their legacy still lives on-in you. Tell you what, Fabian and I will escort you to Gringotts and you can get your heritage" James said sympathetically and when he heard no crying from the other side of the mirror.

"Thank you Jamie," Lily said after sniffing he nose. He smiled sheepishly and subconsciously brushed his hair with his hand. "Hey did Fabian tell you that-"

"That you two are going to Hogsmeade together? Yeah, we persuaded him to ask you out." James smirked slightly when he told her.

They talked for another 20 minutes before Lily yawned and they both decided to sleep.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday and it was also the students in and above 3rd year (who got their forms signed) can go to Hogsmeade. Fabian leaned against the wall as he hesitantly waited near the exit of the Gryffindor Common Room. He wore an unbuttoned blue shirt which went over a white t-shirt. The t-shirt had a picture of a brain on it and above it said 'warning: brains at work' in black ink. He also wore light-brown trousers. His style went well with his 6 foot appearance.

Soon he saw Lily walk down the stairs elegantly. She wore her coffee-brown khaki jacket which went over a plain white shirt. She also wore a long red plaid skirt which a chain on it with charms attached to it. Under her skirt, she wore black pantyhose which had rose patterns and she wore coffee brown stilettos. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun which had a few locks out and she had a pastel pink headband (which had a bow on it in the middle) on and her face had a limited amount of makeup minus mascara and a light amount of eye shadow.

"You look beautiful milady," Fabian said to Lily. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Why thank you good sir." Lily told him as she blushed. "You look as handsome as ever."

"Shall we go milady?" Fabian asked and handed out his hand.

"We shall," Lily said as placed her dainty hand on top of his hand and together went to Hogsmeade.

* * *

The couple went to Hogsmeade and got to The Three Broomsticks around noon after going to Zonko's Joke Shop (for Fabian), Tomes and Scrolls (for Lily) and Honeydukes to stock up on sweets. Despite it not being a romantic place, Fabian and Lily still enjoyed their time together.

"Fabian, I enjoyed today." Lily stated while they walked together to the couches, hand in hand.

"So did me. But I thought that going to The Three Broomsticks would make you hate me because I heard girls say that a pub is not romantic enough and-"Fabian rambled before Lily silenced him with a kiss.

The action shocked him but he soon felt his eyes fluttering down as he deepened their kiss. Their lips fit perfectly and he could distantly taste the Butterbeer on her lips as his tongue entered her mouth. Inside both of them, they both felt fireworks emitting off as they snogged. They snogged for what seemed like a couple of hours until they had a desperate need of oxygen. They broke off and he muttered "if that is the way you are going to shut me up, I will never stop talking around you" in her ear.

"I don't care if most girls think the pub is not a place for a date but I am not like most girls. We could have gone to the Forbidden Forest for a date and I wouldn't care as long I am with you." Lily said then she pecked his cheek.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Fabian spluttered out quickly before he realised what he said and he turned bright red.

"Of course I will," Lily answered and kissed him but more passionately then their previously.

They kissed for ages before they heard a distant wolf whistles which brought them back to reality. They saw their friends who were behind them and each of them had a different facial expression: Remus and Severna with a smile plastered on their faces while James and Sirius with grins and Gideon smirking. The couple in question turned bright red and walked quickly towards carriages to Hogwarts.

When they arrived to Hogwarts, Lily got pulled from her boyfriend's arms to Severna.

"So spill girl, how was the date?" Severna asked as she told Severna via the book (which Eileen Snape nee Prince (Severna's mother) made for them for Christmas) and when the book is being written in, its twin (Severna has it) has it written in as well so they can both communicate that way.

"We went to Zonko's then to Tombs and Scrolls then to Honeydukes and then to the pub because we both like a casual date." Lily giggled and sighed. "He gave me a charm of a heart which had both of our initials inside of it there as well. When we walked back, I kissed him and he asked me to be his girlfriend and we kissed again."

"That is so romantic!" Severna sighed in a love-sick manner.

They talked as they went by the Black Lake before lying on the ground and looking at the clouds.

* * *

Fabian and Lily went on lots of dates after that day and with each passing day; they fell in love with each other. After Fabian graduated, he and his twin founded a magazine called '_Chic_' which is a fashion magazine and it sky rocketed while both Muggle and Magical folk wonder what the famous celebrities say and the designer brands' new fashion are shown in the magazine. Their subscribers get a copy every month for just 5 or 1 Galleon and 7 Knuts. Currently, their business made headlines in the Muggle news for being the fastest growing media sensation of the year. But their business didn't let them stop seeing their girlfriends (Lily Potter and a Muggleborn Ravenclaw witch which graduated with them, Rosaline Jennings).

But Lily and Fabian's relationship was not the only couple who blossomed that year. Many others did and one of them was Severna and Remus' as they are the prime example that Gryffindors and Slytherins can love each other as they did and are set to be married as Remus proposed to her on her 18th birthday (9th January). Another one was James and Sirius who is set to be married after Sirius proposed to James at his birthday (27th March). By the time Remus, Fabian and Sirius proposed, they dated their lover for either 2 years or 3 years.

It was on her 18th birthday when he proposed to her and she of course said 'yes!' and the 3 couples were set to marry 3 days after the other. James and Sirius were married first (with Remus as best man and Lily as the maid of honour) and then Severna and Remus but Severna kept her maiden name (with Lily as the maid of honour and Sirius as the best man) the finally Lily and Fabian but Lily also kept her maiden name (with Severna as the maid of honour and Gideon as best man) all marriages took place in September 1978.

The Maunders plus the Prewett twins and Lily and Severna joined the Order of the Phoenix after their weddings and they worked well together. When Severna and Lily both found out they were pregnant, they concealed their pregnancies with the glamour charm. It was the 19th September 1979 when Severna birthed the first child of a Maunder who was named 'Aimee Severna Lillian Snape-Lupin' then Lily gave birth to the newest Prewett named 'Hermione Lillian Severna Potter-Prewett' on 26th November 1979. It was around that time, James found out he was pregnant with his and Sirius' baby and Albus Dumbledore found out a new prophecy by Sybill Trelawney:

'_The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._'

James Potter and Alice Longbottom (nee Flint) were sent to Madam Poppy Pomfrey to see when their due dates were and to everyone's shock; they were both due in the end of July-the 7th month.

Soon the time James would give birth on the 31st of July. After 4 hours of agonising pain, James birthed a boy named 'Hadrian 'Harry' James Sirius Regulus Potter-Black'- the second child born to 2 of the Maunders. Fabian and Lily were named Hadrian's godparents and Remus was deemed Hadrian's blood adoptive uncle along with Severna as his blood adoptive aunt. But as Lily, Fabian, Remus and Severna (along with baby Hermione and Aimee) turned to leave so they can leave the new parents some alone time, Severna said a prophecy which will forever change the next generation's lives.

'_The one who is cursed with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is sired by regal and traitor blood... the one who possesses the power to rid the Titian Lord and Giants born to mischief and the wilderness... both shall meet in Hogwarts...their destinies tied together with Wisdom's son, the Sea Prince and a Royal's daughter... the 5 beings with different heritages will save the Wizarding, Muggle/Mortal and Immortal's worlds... all born in the height of the Wizarding War or the height of the Siege of Boston, they will be united and save their worlds from peril..' _

The prophecy was recorded and sent to department of Mysteries before Severna, a spy for the light, told the Order of the Phoenix that Voldemort found out the 1st prophecy and wants to rid Hadrian from the face of the Earth. She then said that Voldemort ordered the deaths of the Prewett twins so they can get the Potter siblings and that Voldemort is planning to get werewolves on his side- the dark side.

To say the Order of the Phoenix was shocked is an understatement, they were aghast by the news that Voldemort was planning that. To lose a few of the members (Marlene McKinnon, Edgar Bones and Benjy Fenwick) due to an attack was heart breaking but a few more would damage them. Lily and Fabian were shocked that their relationship and marriage got to Voldemort as it was not publicised so they figured that Voldemort himself has a tattle-teller. Remus was horrified that Voldemort wants to manipulate him to join the dark side just because he is a registered werewolf.

Meanwhile, Peter Pettigrew subconsciously rubbed his clothed left inner forearm because under it was a glamored Dark Mark. Perhaps he should transform again and go to the Lestrange Manor or get James and Sirius to go and hide in a safe house as well as Remus along with Severna (but she allowed to go to the Death Eater meetings) and Lily and Fabian and Gideon all chosen by Dumbledore himself. A lot of people suggested being their Secret Keepers and the fake ones but only Alastor Moody were appointed the role as the real Secret Keeper for the Potter-Prewetts while the decoy was Arabella Figg, Aberforth Dumbledore is the real Secret Keeper for the Snape-Lupins but the decoy is Rubeus Hagrid and for the Potter-Blacks, Peter Pettigrew is the real Secret Keeper while the decoy is Sturgis Podmore. The Potter-Blacks are staying in Godric's Hollow, the Snape-Lupins in Muggle London and the Potter-Prewetts in Magical Paris. Peter felt like everything was going occurring to plan.

* * *

On 31st October 1981, Fleamont and Euphemia babysat Hadrian while James and Sirius went to a date so they can have a night out. But when they came back, the house was in ruins and James' parents dead with Fleamont near the cot where Hadrian cried until Sirius held him.

While James tried to soothe Harry, he saw a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Muttering a spell which allows the conjurer to see the last spell done on a person and indeed it was the Killing Curse or _Avada Kedavra_.

"The cursed scar," James breathed and he felt tears prickling in his eyes. He lost his parents and now the beginnings of Trelawney's prophecy have begun. James buried his face in Sirius' shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck, Sirius knew that Pettigrew did this and he will pay.

Meanwhile, the witches and wizards in Godric's Hollow heard an explosion after a green light being emitted around the place where they knew the Potter-Blacks resided and knew that Voldemort had died. And so, sent a lot of letters to the Evening Prophet via owls telling them that the end of the Wizarding War. Raising their glasses of wine together, the Magical folk of Britain celebrated the dying reign of terror and Hadrian Potter-Black defeating 'You-Know-Who' when the Evening Prophet wrote it. All over the country, there was murmurs of 'To Hadrian Potter-Black, the boy-who-lived' into the night sky as the adults toasted.

* * *

**AN: (23/07/2019) For those who read it first, I only changed the prophey and the names of the children from the Snape-Lupins and Potter-Prewetts.**

**Here is the orginal prophecy:**

**'_A son cursed with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord arises with the daughter of mischief and the moon...they shall conjure up a way to save those in the Magical, Immortal and Mortal realms from the dangers that sparks in them...the boy born as the seventh month dies, the girl born as the eighth month dies...blessed by the Elements, both shall join forces to rid the Dark Lord and the Titan King along with the Giants...the son cursed with power to vanquish the Dork Lord arises with the daughter of mischief and the moon shall end the reigns of the Dark Lord, the Titian King and the Giants...'_**


	3. Zeus finds out

**AN: This story is offically Rated M for a few reasons. Also, thank you everyone who followed or favorited this story! By the way, does anyonw want to be a beta-reader for me? Please PM me if you are interested. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

The Gods were looking into the Wizarding World when a boy (named Hadrian Potter-Black) was born at the early hours of the last day of July and a prophecy was being spoken by one of the boy's aunts.

'_The one who is cursed with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is sired by regal and traitor blood... the one who possesses the power to rid the Titian Lord and Giants born to mischief and the wilderness... both shall meet in Hogwarts...their destinies tied together with Wisdom's son, the Sea Prince and a Royal's daughter... the 5 beings with different heritages will save the Wizarding, Muggle/Mortal and Immortal's worlds... all born in the height of the Wizarding War or the height of the Siege of Boston, they will be united and save their worlds from peril..' _

Both Artemis and Hermes were shocked when they heard one of their titles was mentioned in the prophecy and they briefly looked at each other quickly with pure terror in their eyes. _Would their father finally find out about their relationship?_ Poseidon looked at his niece and nephew with sympathy in his eyes and then looked at his brother, Zeus, and saw his normally serious demeanour become as dark as a thundercloud and immediately knew that Zeus would finally know about the secret which only he, Hecate, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes and Artemis only know about- Andromeda Barrault, daughter of Hermes and Artemis. Apollo also noticed the change in his father's appearance and whispered in his younger twin sister's ear 'you are so screwed...' in a sympathetic tone.

"Hermes! Artemis! Come here right now! Rest of you are dismissed!" Zeus roared. They knew said gods were in trouble due to Zeus not using their titles of Lord or Lady. Ares and Hera both had a wicked grin on their faces before they ambled out of the room. The other gods ran out of the door due to them not wanting to be in the radius of Zeus' rage but only Poseidon, Hecate, Aphrodite and Apollo gave the couple supportive smiles before rushing out the room.

"Why was that prophecy talking about you two having a daughter?" Zeus asked in a strangely calm voice despite his electric blue eyes mirroring his anger.

"I don't know Father," Hermes said, his voice higher than usual.

"Then why are you two always so happy?" Zeus questioned and he raised his black eyebrow and his dark, clouded, electric, blue eyes stilled showed his anger.

"Umm... Britain won the Men's 1500 metres," Artemis told her father, hoping to change the topic. But, unfortunately, Zeus knew there was a change in the relationship between the half-siblings.

"I don't care about the Mortals winning medals for pointless tasks!" Zeus roared and distantly, the trio could hear thunder crackling as Zeus gripped tighter to his sacred Thunderbolt.

"I know that you two are in a relationship! In fact, it is not even a relationship; it is a fucking scandal!" Zeus raged on. "You each have both made an oath! Artemis, you made an oath about being a virgin forever! I am pretty sure that Hermes made that not possible anymore! Hermes, you made an oath of not having sex with any goddesses and now look at what you do! You two went against your oaths and thus, you two are forbidden to ever see each other and only in our meetings at the end of each month are you ever allowed to see each other!" By the end of the rant, he was panting hard.

"What!" and "Father!" was his only responses.

"Get out!" Zeus shouted at their faces and the two ran out of the throne room. The two went to Hermes' room and went inside his secret room which he attached so the two can meet secretly.

"What should we do? I am going to miss kissing your lustre thighs," Hermes muttered as his eyes roamed over the body which he was lucky to have sex with over and over again- the body which fit into his perfectly. He looked over the curves which he probably never send kisses over again and leave love bites.

"Perhaps, we have sex one more time. You are, after all, the god of mischief," Artemis said with a flirtatious wink.

"I am, aren't I?" Hermes said playfully before he licked and trailed a line of butterfly kisses down her throat which caused her to shudder at his touch.

"Yes...you...are," Artemis moaned out as his hands meandered to her hips and slowly unbuttoned her blouse while randomly kissing a part of her chest as he went up.

"Does the lady want to see what the god of mischief can do to her lustrous body?" Hermes asked as he licked his lips intentionally as his eyes roamed her body again, her curves visible when he finally unbuttoned her blouse and took it off.

"Yes she does," Artemis said breathlessly.

"Good," Hermes stated before unhooking her bra and started to show Artemis his love for her for the last time.

* * *

Artemis strolled through the woods where the camp which herself and her Huntresses live while on the move. Her mood went from happy to despair after her July meeting in Olympus; her Huntresses thought Hermes broke up with her (they knew about the relationship when Zoe Nightshade saw them kissing and confronted Artemis in front of her fellow Hunters) but soon realised that said God would never do that, seeing the lustful looks which Hermes keeps sending her while licking his lips seductively.

Only a fool would not see that the forbidden love of Hermes and Artemis was good for both parties. Hermes would never know that he had a side of him which let him see that not all women are dependant of sex and nothing more in a relationship before his relationship with Artemis. Artemis would never know that not every man is as whimsical as she thought they would be before her relationship with Hermes.

"Would you trade drachma for your thoughts?" A familiar masculine voice said from the direction of the forest.

"Hey Apollo," Artemis said with a rather forced smile appearing on her face as she faced her twin brother who was sitting on a tree branch.

"What is wrong, little sis?" Apollo asked and jumped from the branch.

"Don't call me that! You were born 3 minutes before me!" Artemis growled out, her father's infamous temper showing through. Apollo smirked and put out his hands in mock surrender.

"It is Father- he told me and Hermes to not date anymore," Artemis said after calming down. "He figured out we were dating and now saying that we are only allowed to see each other only in the monthly meetings." By the end of her reasoning of being alone, Apollo saw teardrops flowing down her cheek and pulled her into a hug.

After a few minutes of Apollo comforting his twin sister, he suggested her to sleep which she did after they went to her tent.

* * *

5 years went past since the prophecy had been spoken and soon every God and Goddess realised that both Hermes and Artemis will have a child or already had a child together. It had been a few weeks since the day Zeus forbid any relationship of Hermes and Artemis beyond one closely resembling what siblings have. But soon after that meeting, Zeus saw how miserable they were so he gave them permission to date again.

Soon the August meeting arrived and every God and Goddess arrived. Every God was stunned to see Artemis sporting a ring on her index finger of her left hand. Why was the infamous supposed Virgin Goddess wearing a ring? But they suspected it was Hermes who gifted it to her.

The ring was a white gold diamond heart cage ring with 2 encased heart stones. Said encased heart stones were either a genuine diamond (for Hermes' April birth) or a blue sapphire (for Artemis' September birth). To say all the gods were surprised that she was sporting it was an understatement. They were downright flabbergasted at the revelation that Hermes would buy his lover a ring which costs $1892.02. All the gods knew that Hermes would never buy his immortal lovers any jewellery much less an engagement ring not even for his mortal lovers.

"Is everybody here?" When no one said anything, Zeus spoke again with an authorial tone. "We have a few announcements to make before the actual meeting." He pulls out a roll of parchment and cleared his throat before speaking. "Firstly, Hermes and Artemis finally got engaged and that their daughter, Andromeda, turned 7 on the 20th." Applause occurred and a few gods patted Hermes on the back while Artemis showed a picture of young Andromeda blowing candles of her Minnie Mouse cake. "Secondly, Hecate informed me that Hadrian Potter-Black performed his first-ever accidental magic a week ago when he was 5." Applause erupted again but it seemed to be more forced the previous. "Finally, Aphrodite and Hephaestus got their unofficial divorce finalised at the beginning of the month." Applause roared again but mostly it was the male gods minus Hermes and Hephaestus due to the Goddess of Love finally being available (not like it stopped her shagging every man she lays her eyes on and every god there at some point had sex with her senselessly). "Now that is over, the meeting shall actually start."

* * *

Andromeda Barrault loved talking to her immortal parents due to the bracelet which had since as far as she could remember. Now she was 8, she can officially go to Camp Half-Blood despite technically being a Goddess but due to being blood adopted by her half-sister, she is a twice-blessed demigoddess. She got Apparated by her guardian/half-brother-in-law, Robin Barrault, to the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. Despite knowing she would stay there every summer until she was 18, she still felt sad for leaving her half-sister, half-brother-in-law and half-nephews behind. After a tear-filled goodbye and hug, she walked up to the hill and she took in her surroundings.

Everything was so calm and peaceful...why?

Andromeda looked down quickly at her wrists and saw her weapon charm bracelet on her left along with her silver-studded shackle bracelet and seashell beaded bracelet were both on her right. Her weapon charm bracelet was charmed so that if she were to touch a charm, the charm will enlarge so she could use it. So far, on her bracelet, her bow (with an infinite amount of arrows) and her sword were on it. But when she gets her wand (when she gets to go Hogwarts), it will be on the bracelet as well. The charm bracelet was gifted to her by her immortal father, Hermes, on her 8th birthday. Her silver-studded shackle bracelet was a going-away present from her half-nephews. Her seashell beaded bracelet was gifted to her when she was born and it had charms on so it would grow while she did.

When she reached the top of the hill, she took a deep breath and, with her suitcase on tow, she entered Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Camp Half-Blood

**AN: Sorry for the delay guys! I had to get used to my new timetable for A-Levels (or SATs in America) so I couldn't update. Again sorry!**

* * *

Andromeda Barrault entered the camp before hearing shouts coming from the woods. She turned around and saw two children. The younger of the two had long, curly blond hair which was tied up and had tanned skin. In her opinion, she looked like a typical California girl; expect her stormy grey eyes ruined the image. The boy had sandy blonde hair with a mischievous smile and was wearing ragged makeshift leather armour over his T-Shirt. Both had dirt on their clothing and both were breathing heavily. The younger girl appeared to be 7 and the boy appeared to be 14.

"Our...friend...killed...bulls...tree," the boy spluttered and wiped his forehead.

"Take deep breaths child," a voice said calmly followed by wheels scraping the floor from Andromeda's left.

When she turned her head, she saw a brown-haired male in a wheelchair. Judging by what her half-sister and half-brother-in-law told her about their time there, she assumed that this was either he was Mr D or Chiron. Due to the lack of Pepsi cans and he was not wearing a leopard-skin shirt and walking shorts, she concluded that the man was indeed Chiron (even if the wheelchair was not a dead giveaway.)

She was interrupted that out of her musings when she felt someone shake her shoulder lightly. The first she noticed was that the boy and the girl were gone. They started to walk towards a tall building.

"Sorry, what was the question?" Andromeda asked politely.

"I asked 'what is your name, child?'" the man asked patiently.

"My name is Andromeda Barrault," Andromeda told the man.

"Any relations to Robin Barrault?" he asked, arching his neat eyebrow in recognition of her surname. By then, the duo reached the door to the big building and Andromeda opened the door for the supposed wheelchair user and he said 'thanks'.

"Yes, he is my half-brother-in-law and my guardian. His wife is Persephone Barrault though you might know her as Persephone Luchesis." Andromeda said calmly with her father's signature smirk. "Also they said 'hello' along with my nephews, Chiron." She said that last statement with a wink. At that point, Chiron transformed out of his fake wheelchair.

Chiron, however, was confused. Do Persephone and Robin have children? Do they have the Wizarding trait which seemed to a recessive trait in Half-Bloods like their parents? He tried to the consulate the girl's heritage could be in his brain. If she is Persephone's half-sister, there are two possibilities: 1) she is the daughter of Hermes like Persephone or 2) she is the daughter of another male God and their mother is their shared relation. But Andromeda has no traits which could fit into any of the male Olympians apart from the mischievous smirk which sprouted on her face. Her hair seemed to remind the centaur of Lady Artemis', especially since it was plaited into a fishtail and twisted into a bun with only a leaf barrette holding it in place. It was known to Chiron and Mr D (Dionysus) that Hermes and Artemis conceived and birthed a child 8 years ago without anyone knowing until the child was 2. It was rumoured that Hermes gave the newest God/-ness to one of his children. Surely the girl in front of her is not that child, right?

"Excuse me, dear child; are you the sired child of Hermes and Artemis?" Chiron asked quietly after a few seconds of silence between the two. At her nod, he noticed a holographic bow (on the right of her head) and a holographic caduceus (on the left of her head) - she had been claimed. Chiron bowed to her and saw that Mr D teleported there just when the 2 holographic was fading.

"Who is this Chiron?" the wine god asked rather rudely.

"Andromeda Barrault, daughter of Lord Hermes and Lady Artemis and half-sister of Persephone Barrault nee Luchesis," Chiron told him.

"Well, Miss Browne, welcome to Camp Half-Blood and all that," Mr D said with a little slur. With him, it is a wonder how one can get drunk with Pepsi in one's system.

"It is Barrault, Lord Dionysus," Andromeda said calmly. At his rightful title, Mr D quirked an eyebrow at the young girl as if pleased she knew him.

"Nice to know I am still recognisable from the new generations," Mr D puffed out. "So...you are the newest goddess joining our ranks?"

"Yes sir but I prefer that people don't know of my heritage as I would tell anyone I feel is trust-worthy," Andromeda stated but added quickly "if you do not mind that is."

"That is completely understandable," Chiron said and Mr D nodded. "I believe a tour is in order. I will take you to Lady Athena's cabin and ask one of the cabin members as I need to go to monitor an archery class."

Chiron, with Andromeda on tow, went to Cabin 6 (Athena's) and saw that one boy was on the porch reading a book.

"Mikhail, can you take our newest member on a tour of Cabin Half-Blood? I have to monitor the archery class," Chiron asked.

"Sure, just let me put this back," the boy, Mikhail, said. He went back inside and placed his book on the bookshelf and went back outside.

The boy was sun-kissed and had brown hair (which had a golden tint) with stormy grey eyes- a clear child of Athena and he looked around 8. She introduced herself and so did he as Mikhail Dolohov and she gasped mentally at his surname. Could he be related to the infamous Antonin Dolohov? He must have realised that she was raised in between the wizard and the immortal world like he was by the reaction of her eyes darkening so he looked down at the floor and muttered that he wasn't like his father. He wasn't sadistic like his father and he never will be. Realising his words were genuine, she put one arm around him and she said that she didn't care about who sired him and only he could change the world's view on his family name. Mikhail was so shocked that he gave Andromeda a hug without really thinking.

Once they stopped hugging (and controlled their blushing) Mikhail gave Andromeda a tour of Camp Half-Blood, showing her everything ranging from the Pegasus stables to the archery range; from Hestia's Hearth to the Combat Area. Mikhail also pointed out the Big House which she exclaimed 'that is what it is called!'

When they reached the cabins, Mikhail's face paled and she immediately knew why. A girl who is the same height as a basketball player and the muscular body of a rugby player, her dark brown eyes had resembled those of a pig. Her pale brown hair (that can only be described as stringy) swayed with wind as she looms towards the duo.

"Dolohov move over!" The girl spat out.

"No, I will not La Rue!" Mikhail said stubbornly. He turned his head and told Andromeda that her name is 'Clarisse La Rue' and told the 9-year-old Andromeda's name as well.

"Fine, I will give Barrault an Ares greeting with you watching," Clarisse smirked evilly. She went towards Andromeda and was about to drag her to the girl's bathroom (the nearest one which happened to be in Ares' cabin) before the younger girl said something which caused Clarisse to laugh: "Clarisse, I am offended. How could you flush new recruits before sparing? Surely sparing is better than making a new camper's day ruined?"

"You got guts, kid. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," Clarisse said before flashing Andromeda a burly smile which caused all the campers around them to stop what they were doing and gawp at the new camper. She punched the younger's left arm lightly before saying bye and running to sharpen her tools.

"How did you do that?" Mikhail asked with awe on his face.

"Do what?" Andromeda asked with confusion written on her face.

"You made La Rue laugh! No one has ever done that! Not even her half-siblings!" He exclaimed.

* * *

That night, Mr D introduced as 'Andrea Barrett- sorry Andromeda Barrault' and that she was the daughter of Hermes. She got introduced to her half-siblings and she met the boy with sandy blonde hair whose name was Luke Castellan. She slept that day in a comfortable bed with a smile on her face.


End file.
